


The Inquisitor's Return

by TheHogwartsJedi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHogwartsJedi/pseuds/TheHogwartsJedi
Summary: The Inquisitor and Cullen share a moment together after she returns from a mission.This was written for the Bad Smut Contest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dragon Age or any of the characters. I am just borrowing them for a while. I hope you all enjoy my bad smut.

Cullen glanced up from his papers to see the Inquisitor standing before him. She smirked at him knowingly as he stumbled slightly with his words once he noticed her. Cullen turned to his the soldiers he had been debriefing and dismissed them all. If they were shocked at all by the sudden dismissal it vanished when they noticed the Inquisitor standing beside the door. With a knowing smirk, they soldiers all quickly left the room and ran off to spread that the Inquisitor had returned. They all knew that Cullen and his love would be busy for several hours and it was for the best that they did not disturb the pair. Poor Jim was still recovering from the fireball that the Inquisitor had thrown at him the last time he interrupted them.

The Inquisitor shut and locked the door behind the soldiers before she made her way over to Cullen. “Welcome back my love,” Cullen said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. “I missed you.”  
The Inquisitor smiled brightly at him and reached up gently running her finger down the side of his face. “I missed you too,” she replied reaching forward and placing a quick kiss on his lips. 

Having none of that, Cullen reached up and pulled her head back towards him. He captured her lips with his own and began kissing her deeply. The Inquisitor moaned and pressed herself against him as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Cullen’s hand slid down from her waist to her bottom and gave it a squeeze. The Inquisitor squeaked slightly and her eyes flew open as she pulled back from the kiss. Cullen grinned roguishly at her almost daring her to tell him that she did not enjoy that. 

The Inquisitor rolled her eyes at Cullen but did not reply. She instead gazed down at him. Taking in and memorizing his face, wanting to burn it forever in her memory. Cullen gazed back up at her, just enjoying her company for a few moments before he knew that she would be stolen away by someone who desperately needed her. At times he wished that he could just whisk her away to a far off island where they could both just hide away from the world. 

“So we have a few hours alone together…” the Inquisitor spoke giving Cullen a grin. “Any idea of what we should do with our time together?”

“Oh I can think of a few things,” Cullen replied as he stood up from his desk and spun the Inquisitor around.

A few seconds later, the Inquisitor found herself pressed face down on Cullen’s desk with him standing directly behind her. “I like your way of thinking,” she said as she pressed her bottom backwards against Cullen’s growing manhood.

Cullen growled as he gripped her hips and thrust his own against hers. The Inquisitor moaned loudly as her under clothes began to become drenched. This position was Cullen’s favorite ever since they had begun sleeping together. 

He pulled back slightly and gripped the top of her pants and underclothes. With one tug, he pulled them both down to her knees. He then yanked off his gloves and pushed two fingers into her over heated sex. The Inquisitor cried out his name as he spread his two fingers and began sliding them in and out of her. 

Cullen bit his lip as he pulled his manhood free from his own breeches. He rubbed his free hand up and down his shaft in time with his fingers in her. Normally he would take the time to make sure that she had her fill but it had been too long since that last time they hand been together and he wanted her now. 

He pulled his fingers from her sex and lined his shaft up with her. He wanted to take his time but as soon as his tip entered her, those thoughts went out the window. He thrust hard into her, pressing her harder against the desk. 

The Inquisitor cried out as he took her. Oh how she had missed him deep inside her. Cullen thrust into her harder and she shifted her hips slightly so the edge of the desk rubbed directly over her pleasure button. She reached up and gripped the edge of the desk in front of her and lost herself in the feeling of Cullen taking her over and over again.

The room was quickly filled with the sounds of slapping skin, breathless pants, and whispers of love as the pair neared their peak. The Inquisitor begged for Cullen to take her harder as she could feel the pleasure building in her. Cullen gripped her hips almost tightly enough to leave bruises as he filled her. The Inquisitor’s head fell to the table as her world exploded. She cried out for Cullen. A few moments later, Cullen followed her with a roar. His seed filling her over and over…

“What are you reading there Seeker?” a voice asked Cassandra suddenly pulling her out of the book she had been reading.

Cassandra turned scarlet when she saw Varric standing a few feet in front of her. “What? Nothing!! I wasn’t reading anything!” she replied back almost too quickly.

Varric raised an eyebrow at her. “Right…just don’t tell Cullen and the Inquisitor you are reading their latest romance novel from Orlais. They would both have a fit knowing that there was another book about them, especially one that I didn’t write.”

Cassandra blinked a few times as she watched Varric walk off. She knew that it was wrong to read this trash since it was about two people that she considered to be dear friends but oh it was so good! She glanced around to make sure that no one else was about and returned to reading. “Now where was I?” she asked skimming the page trying to find her place.


End file.
